Godiva
As an unrivaled master of chronomancy and the arcane arts, Godiva was taken under the wing of forces far beyond her true comprehension and transformed into a herald of the looming darkness. Godiva's ruthless methods and seemingly perfect knowledge of the future has made her a deadly opponent for the residents of Anount, the Geneforce, and the Mosaic Cloud as a whole. Creation and Conception Originally created in September of 2012 as a Dungeons & Dragons-esque character, Godiva was originally not a central character to the Phirania mythos by any means, and was a character concept that lasted only for a short time. Godiva at this point was inspired mainly by villains seen in many fantasy MMO's and had very little history to her. She was created as a background figure for another Phiranian character, Sadon Aurus, before the project was altogether cancelled. In August of 2014, there was increased interest in the character of Godiva, who could serve as a way to bring together the Geneforce team, as the universe by which the Geneforce characters lived in was now being formally organized. In her newly reinstated role within the mythos, she was established as the sister of Anastasia and retained her role of time mage from her previous incarnation. It was in November of that same year that Godiva cemented her affiliation with the Eorlan deities. Personality To describe Godiva in one word -- determined. Whenever she puts a goal in mind, she will stop at nothing to achieve it, allowing the ends to justify the means by which she has succeeded. This is what makes her truly dangerous, as she sees any and all of her actions as being being both perfectly rational and completely justified. Before becoming a herald to Charneos, Godiva pledged to do whatever it took to protect her sister, Anastasia, from those who would take advantage of her. With the belief that the Navitaria were using Anastasia as a pawn against the Eorlan, Godiva found herself going to the top of Mount Othrys, where she swore an oath to Charneos in order to gain the power necessary to protect her sister from the Navitaria. Godiva's determination is her signature quality, but she is also quite capable and adaptable, changing her plans for the long run with great proficiency as new obstacles occur. Moreso than that, she knows she's skilled in what she does, and possesses great confidence in herself and her abilities. Her knowledge of the arcane and of things long thought lost to many has given her a sense of superiority when facing other mages. Capabilities :::::::::::::Abilities Supernatural Longevity: As a byproduct of both having spent generations trapped in a reality not like our own and her increasing knowledge of time magic, Godiva has become able to unlock the secrets of longevity, gaining the knowledge to decelerate her aging to a snail's pace in order for her to learn everything she can about the arcane. Unwavering Determination: No matter how hard it may seem, Godiva has the willpower and grit to stick it out and work hard until the end to achieve what she needs to. Even in the most grim of situations, it can be said that Godiva will do her best to find a way through, no matter what. Her unshakable determination is what has allowed her to be Charneos' herald. :::::::::::::Powers Chronomancy: As a result of many centuries spent with the Eorlan representative of time itself, Charneos, Godiva has learned the long-though forgotten art of time magic, and is able to wield it with knowledge that most mages would need many lifetimes to learn. As a result of this, Godiva's mastery over her magic is far beyond those of an average mage, and she can be considered as having near perfect mastery over her chosen field of magic. Godiva can increase the speed of time while still moving normally, or in other words, she can speed up time for herself or others up to light-speed. Thus, she can appear to others as having enhanced speed and reflexes, when in reality, she has simply accelerated the time around herself. She can also reduce the speed of time and continue to move normally. With this, she can slow down opponents and dampen attacks that she encounters with ease. With her understanding of time, she has a subconscious awareness of events that transpire in parallel timelines and can compensate her plans for them. This awareness of other timelines allows Godiva to perceive how things may play out in various differing circumstances in other timelines. With her knowledge of how other timelines play out, Godiva is naturally able to accurately predict the outcomes and decisions of choices she makes to perceive the best tactics for her to utilize in the long run. This awareness stems from Godiva being mentally linked with all other Godiva's in other timelines, so whatever they know, she can know if she so chooses. A lesser used ability of Godiva's is the ability to pull past and future incarnations of herself out of the timestream to her current position in time. When no longer needed, the duplicates are pushed back to their respective times with no memory of where they just were. Godiva finds the ability inconvenient, as she has sometimes found that she has sustained injuries without recalling where they came from. - Accelerated Time Bursts: Godiva can release bolts that cause time to accelerate a target's age rapidly. This works more reliably on inorganic matter than on organic matter, and the bursts can be focused by Godiva's mind to home in on specific targets. Godiva can also remotely target an area as an epicenter of her bursts, creating temporal explosions that rapidly age anything inorganic caught in the blast radius. - Time Portal Creation: With this power, Godiva can create portals that can travel through time, ranging in size from pebble-sized to the size of a doorway. These portals can be disrupted by space-time disturbances, and may also unintentionally cause paradoxes to arise if used carelessly. Because traversing time itself by this method can be draining, Godiva leaves this ability to the side more often than not. - Chronokinetic Constructs: The crux of Godiva's power is being able to turn temporal energy into tools, objects and other items. Generally, she will transform this temporal energy into temporal shields to protect herself from injury should she need it. More frequently is her use of temporal energy being transmuted into golems of individuals she encounters -- semi-independent doppelgangers of people from a specific point in that individual's timeline. These doppelgangers are largely non-combative, but possess full memories of the individual that they are copies of. ::::::::::::Notable Weaknesses . History God Complex Lament - ... God Complex of the Past - ... God Complex of the Heart - ... God Complex of the Gods - ... TriviaCategory:VillainsCategory:Characters - Because of her subconscious awareness of other parallel timelines, Godiva knows of the existence of the multiverse.